I Have Been Changed For Good
by Miss Wesker
Summary: Elphaba is sealed away in the lands of the West, yet, she feels she owes Glinda one last answer as to why she vanished, she writes her a letter, hoping, deep inside, Glinda will read it someday. [One Shot][Elphaba x Glinda] Note: I'm sorry if she's OOC, I read the book a year ago but the idea came to mind so I HAD to write it now


It never ceases to amaze me how one person can change your life this drastically. I refused to believe it, in fact, I heard people talking about how others touched their souls and I despised them. I looked down to them as if they were deadly sick or totally crazy. And then it happened to me.

That first day at school, when they told me you'd be my roommate, I swear I just wanted to jump down to a river if that meant freeing myself from standing you around. You have to admit you were somewhat… blonde… And I'm not talking about your hair color, but everything in you. That pink dress, the golden curls adorning your head, those clear, blue eyes… Everything about you made a feeling burst deep inside me, a feeling I couldn't explain. I thought it was hate, wickedness, sadness, desperation… Anything referring them, since these are the only feelings I easily comprehend.

Yet you showed me the world can be beautiful. That humans are wicked because they allow themselves to be, not because they are born that way. You showed me light in a path of darkness and saved me from the monster I could have become.

It is already hard walking down the streets and having people look at me as if I were a weird specimen of an insect, you said it yourself; "It's not easy being Green". It makes me laugh so much when I think on that first time you said it, remember? We were on our way to town for the weekend, I was arguing with the coach because he swore I had eaten grass as a baby and that made me green, talk about madness! Besides, getting angry over such a silly thing was pretty immature, I was still very young. You just laughed hardly, took my hand and whispered: "Let him be, how would he know it's not easy being green?" and you smiled. That beautiful smile which makes all your being shine.

It's been so long since we last met and this is all I do for you, a bloody letter. I'm not brave enough to leave my lands to go look for you, you are loved by everybody, you have a loving husband who cares and looks out for you, I am no one to go barge into your life but I could not just stay with my arms crossed and let everything pass, I had to tell you how important you are for me.

Since my sister's death, you know I haven't been the same. And I can't help but think, how would I even dare to go look at you after the episode in Nessa's funeral? I still believe those shoes are mine and I will have them back one day but they weren't worth the fight. I got mad at you; I screamed, I ranted, I menaced you… and now, the sole idea of thinking on you hurts like hell. You are the most special person in my life and I treated you like garbage. I cannot help it, I am the Wicked Witch of the West. Yes, I've heard how they call me in the land of Oz, I'm not as far from people as they think. I see all that happens.

I know I am the monster of the West; she, who let her lover die, who abandoned her sister, the hermit living in the mountains… There's so many things they say about me. But I know you believe none, you are the only one who knows my true being, no matter what people say, you don't change your mind towards me. You re-wrote my story just by being my friend Glinda, I cannot truly express what our relationship means to me. I changed for good, just because I met you. We may not meet again so I want to apologize for everything I have done, everything you blame me for, I know it is all true but I beg you to forgive me and never forget me.

I don't see the point in dreaming things will go back to what they were, you know I believe wishes are only straight wounds to our heart. I just feel whole by knowing you will read this letter and making you understand you are everything to me. My name is Elphaba Thropp, my label. I am Elphie.

Your Elphie.


End file.
